zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hylian Language
I’m not sure if it would be possible but could someone possibly change the W.W Hylian on the side of the page into T.P Hylian? Since T.P Hylian is really just English with different letters it would be infinitely easer for the translation section. If you need to know the letters that replace the English ones I currently have The T.P text in the upper right corner of the page. It has the Hylian version of the letters A-Z in the picture with A being in left corner and then it gradually goes through the alphabet until it gets to Z in the right corner. I doubt anyone will be able to do this but thanks if anyone dose.----ShutUpNaviTalk to me! 16:53, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Nevermind, I just overhauled the translation section myself ShutUpNavi 16:38, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Locked Editing A recent (reversed) vandalism attempt has led me to propose that this article should be locked in editing. This would prevent anyone other than an admin from editing the page. The reasons are obvious enough; this page is far too critical for the casual observer to have any constructive information. Even if they do, they can just come to the talk page and put forth their info. If an example of what I'm proposing is needed, examine the Zelda Wiki's article on the Zelda timeline. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 18:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Oversight!! Ahah!! I found why that the Wii version had bakwards Hylian. The entire game's maps are a mirrored version of the Gamcube version's maps. And as everything is mirrored, or reversed, the hylian text becomes bakwards too- so Hyrule became eluryH. The Gamecube version, the system they originally had it planned for, is the real version. Kaos Machina 16:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Not a Constructed Language I recommend that you make clear in the article from the outset that this is a code for Japanese, not a constructed language. There is a significant difference. 21:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Question After looking at the graph, it looks like the way whoever wrote Zelda in Twilight Princess Hylian translates to "Xelda". Am I just reading it wrong? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:43, 31 October 2008 (UTC) can some one refresh my memory. when did midna speak hylian or is all her talk counted as hylian since everyone presumably spoke it at that time? Oni Dark Link :It never directly says that anyone except the Oocca at the store in the City in the Sky speaks Hylian, but because it switches to an understandable language, it is presumed that all characters speak Hylian and that the dialogue in the game is Hylian translated into the game's language. :If you are asking about her actual voice, it is randomly generated; you can talk to her one thousand times and not hear the same "words" again. Kyro-Dizzy (talk) 18:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hylian is never heard? What about the characters with (intelligible) voice acting, like Navi (OoT) and Link (WW)? Max2 Hylian examples I think this article should have a list of Hylian translations, though it would probably work best as a subarticle. A good format would be something like this page. For starters, *Zauz's chart: and if i was more into the whole hylian text thing id make a zelda wikia in hylian. Oni Link 16:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Because the text is in Japanese, and doesn't directly read in English. 03:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::There's also the text on the "out of stock" sign, and the text on the mechanic's instructions for rotating your boat. 03:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Numerals ) that goes from ("O") to ("D"). Is there any indication to what these numbers may be, and should they be included on the page? It seems likely that the means zero, but I am not sure about the . I think roman numerals may have been used in the game (in which case would be 500 (remember the in game map is representative of a much larger area, and no unit of measurement is given)), but I can't remember where. I think the sentence here is meant to be in the Modern Hylian Syllabary section due to this, so I will be moving it. Here there is a version of the translation chart that is on this page that states the "Alternate J" is in fact an exclamation mark.}} Hylian in Wind Waker Voice for Wind Waker In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker if a person listens close enough when someone is talking in the Hylian Language you can hear a voice actor talking. 23:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) i was looking trough this game and i deciphered all of the signs in the legend of zelda ocarina of time Breath of the Wild